


【豆腐丝】听闻爱情，十有九悲

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 3





	【豆腐丝】听闻爱情，十有九悲

“你谈恋爱了对不对？”罗伊斯阴沉着脸叫住要离开训练场的魏格尔。

魏格尔一副心思被戳中的样子，呆愣愣地站在原地，“啊，是，我是谈恋爱了。”

“对方是个男孩子是不是？”罗伊斯向他走近几步。

魏格尔更加慌乱了，“是。我知道对于足球运动员来说出柜是一件非常艰难的事，我们会做好保密工作的。Marco，不队长，请你相信我。”

罗伊斯走到他面前，一把拎起他的衣领，“那个男孩子是Joshua对不对？”

魏格尔不敢直视罗伊斯的眼睛，目光四处躲闪，不知道该放在哪里好，“是…可是…可是”

罗伊斯甩开了手，背过身冷冷地扔下一句话径自离开，“你觉得我和莱万多夫斯基的前车之鉴够不够给你提个醒？”

罗伊斯的话让魏格尔如坠冰窖，他望向罗伊斯离开的背影，不敢追上去辩解一个字。

2012年夏，罗伊斯顶着德甲MVP的称号来到了威斯特法伦球场，多特蒙德小王子的故事由此开展了。

波兰人就是有那种魔力，他望向他的目光深邃又多情，像极了那欲说还休的爱情。他们两个人在一起仿佛是一件水到渠成顺理成章的事情。

即便后来因为莱万转会拜仁，罗伊斯也只是跟他发了一顿脾气而已。球场上的对立并未给他们两个人的感情造成什么实质性的影响。无非就是两个人会经常往返多特蒙德和慕尼黑。但是这对于这个年纪谈恋爱的小年轻来讲，也是一件甘之如饴的事。

就像现在魏格尔和基米希这样认为的一样。

这般坚不可摧的爱情似乎永远也不会出现什么问题，可是问题还是偏偏出现了，只是是来自于外部的问题。

某个周六莱万又出现在了罗伊斯的家门口，还没等轻车熟路地掏钥匙开门，门就自内打开了，罗伊斯揽住莱万的脖子亲昵地蹭了蹭。这一切都被门口蹲守的狗仔拍了个正着。

第二天新闻就见报了。《前缘未断：拜仁当家球星莱万与多特蒙德球星罗伊斯门口缠绵》。瓦茨克看见这条新闻的时候气得差点背过气去，打电话让罗伊斯的经纪人马上带他来总裁办公室，当然，还有教练克洛普。

瓦茨克看见他们来了以后，一把把报纸拍在桌子上，“你们马上给我想出一个说辞来！”

罗伊斯不安地揪着膝盖上的布料，掌心的汗让那里有点潮湿，“总裁，我想，借此机会干脆出柜算了。”

瓦茨克气得想扇罗伊斯一个耳光，但还是忍住了，“你自己去查查现在五大联赛里有几个人出柜了！不用你查了，我告诉你吧，零个知道吗！零个！你想当第一个是吗！你知道第一个出柜的足球运动员是什么下场吗？！他辗转了十七个俱乐部，没有球踢，最后自杀了！怎么的，你想步他后尘吗？”

瓦茨克气得胸口剧烈起伏，瘫坐在椅子上，但声音却突然弱了下来，“你不热爱足球吗Marco？你不想再继续踢球了是吗？”

老总裁的眼神太过复杂，那是一种失望、心痛与不解揉捻在一起的情感。

罗伊斯不知道该怎样和他对视，低下了头，缓缓开口，“您能让我和他商量一下吗？”

瓦茨克叹了口气，挥了挥手，“去吧。”

在楼梯间的拐角，罗伊斯拨通了莱万的电话，“Lewy，我们现在应该怎么办？我好想见你。”

莱万在电话一头轻声安慰着，“没事，你不要怕，我想想办法坐明天凌晨的飞机去多特蒙德。我们一起面对。现在社会包容度那么高，况且我们都是职业运动员，是靠技术吃饭的，只要我们的竞技状态好，别人不会说什么的。我会把自己包裹好的，保证谁也认不出来是我，你放心吧。”

罗伊斯回到了总裁办公室，瓦茨克坐在老板椅上背对着他们，一副累极了的样子，“让我想想吧，反正事情已经出了，着急也没用。球队这边会表态毫不知情，也让大家好好想想怎么给你圆过来。回家吧，注意安全。”

好在罗伊斯不止一套房子，经纪人送他到了另一处登记在他父母名下的房子，没遇到记者。

那个夜晚，罗伊斯没有等到莱万。

第二天中午，罗伊斯也没有联系上莱万。突然手机响了，是经纪人的电话，“Marco！打开电视，看新闻！快点！”

罗伊斯打开电视发现好几个频道正在播放拜仁的记着发布会，坐在话筒前的正是约定好来见他的男朋友莱万。

“首先，我必须要谴责狗仔跟踪偷拍我的私生活这样恶劣的行为。我和罗伊斯先生在多特蒙德做队友时期的确是关系不错的搭档，但也只限于搭档为止。前不久被拍到的照片也不过是朋友之间的寒暄。这样的行为已经给我个人以及我的未婚妻造成了非常恶劣的影响。是的，没错，我早就已经订婚了，因为我的未婚妻是服役于国家安全部门，所以我们一直非常低调。不料却给了狗仔可乘之机。我希望可以通过此次新闻发布会告知无良媒体，请停止对我的家庭的伤害。当然，我也希望罗伊斯先生可以尽快让大家看看他的女朋友，打破这一流言。”

电视里的那个人为什么长得和莱万一模一样，他为什么要假扮莱万说出这种话。罗伊斯把自己关在房间里两天不吃不睡，他想不明白明明说好要一起面对的人，怎么就突然有了未婚妻。他想找莱万讨个说法，但他的电话早就被对方拉黑。父母和经纪人又把他看得死死的，他根本不能离开多特蒙德半步。

有了莱万的说辞，多特蒙德这边公关就好办事了。这所谓的丑闻就这么被辟谣了。

其实很多人都是不信两个人只是搭档这种说辞的。但说来说去，还是更可怜罗伊斯的人多一点。为爱奋不顾身却惨遭软弱男友抛弃。虽然听上去很没有骨气，但是却也博得了大家的同情心，大家对他，也什么抵触的情绪。

多特蒙德更是大力支持他，比赛该首发首发，也不降薪，更不解约。国家队教练勒夫也是一如既往地征召他。看上去罗伊斯并没有因为这个丑闻受到什么影响。

莱万后来也真的带他的未婚妻出席过拜仁的几次活动，两个人手指上的钻戒闪闪发光。

可是，罗伊斯他恨莱万，却还不得不每个赛季都和他踢两场比赛。

起初只是在国家队的一次训练中，厄齐尔看着和基米希嬉闹的魏格尔若有所思，后来旁敲侧击地觉得两个人之间的气氛有点暧昧。罗伊斯当即明白了厄齐尔的意思，联系到了诺伊尔，让他留意一下基米希。

拜仁球员和多特球员的丑闻有他和莱万一个就够了。

两位小年轻向两位队长信誓旦旦地保证两个人绝对会低调行事，退役十年后才会考虑出柜这件事。

罗伊斯看着他们这个样子，不由得想到了当年的自己。他替魏格尔感到庆幸，庆幸他真的拥有一个不管发生了什么都不会松开他手的人。

他看着两个人有点稚嫩却倔强的面孔突然就心软了，“那你们就好好兑现你们的诺言。”诺伊尔也表示会保密，但前提是绝对不能让主席、总裁和教练知道。

后来的某一天，罗伊斯在大巴上突然对坐在旁边的魏格尔说，“听闻爱情，十有九悲。真好，你们两个是那十分之一的甜。”

后来的后来，基米希犹豫了好久，不好意思地问莱万，为什么当时突然公开未婚妻。

莱万的笑里掺满了苦涩，“其实我并不是临阵脱逃的人，我那天晚上真的去Marco家了。但是你知道我在他家信箱里看到了什么吗？死亡威胁，信箱被那种恐吓信塞得满满的。我真的做不到用他的安全去赌，我真的做不到。既然如此，倒不如罪人让我来当。”

听闻爱情，十有九悲，可你也是闯进我平生八九遗憾心事里为数不多的温暖。


End file.
